fulhamfandomcom-20200215-history
Cauley Woodrow
| clubnumber = 25 (2014) 16 (2014-2017) 14 (2017-2018) | debut = Cardiff (a) (8 Mar 2014) | lastapp = Wycombe (a) (8 Aug 2017) | firstgoal = Crystal Palace (h) (11 May 2014) | lastgoal = Leyton Orient (a) (9 Aug 2016) | joinedfrom = Luton, £440,000 - 25 Mar 2011 | leftfor = Barnsley, free - 1 Jan 2019 | leagueapps(gls) = 54 (8) | allapps(gls) = 66 (12) | otherclubs = Tottenham Hotspur (?-2007) Buckhurst Hill (2007-2008) Luton Town (2008-2011) (2013-2014) ''(from Fulham)'' (2017) ''(from Fulham)'' (2017-2018) ''(from Fulham)'' Barnsley (2018-present) | international = England U21 (2015-2017) | apps(gls) = 9 (3) }} Cauley Woodrow played as a striker for Fulham from 2011 until 2018. He was signed as a 16 year old from Luton Town for £440,000; a huge fee at the time for a player as young as he was. This signaled Fulham's commitment to how highly they regard him, and has already made his breakthrough into the first team squad. =Career= Before Fulham Cauley was born in 1994 in Hemel Hempstead, his father being former Wolverhampton Wanderers midfielder Martin Patching. Cauley joined Luton Town around 2008 as a 13 year old after being picked up by scouts in his local area. He progressed through the ranks quickly until he began breaking through to the first team in the 2010-11 season, first making the bench in an FA Cup 1st round tie against Corby at the age of 15. He then preceded to make 3 appearances for Luton that season, all as substitutions off the bench in their early FA Trophy ties. It was around this time that he was selected for 3 England U17 matches, in which he netted once for them on his debut; it was the first time a non-league player had played for any England age group in 37 years. Before the season was out, he had already caught the attention of Fulham, who along with a group of other top division clubs, were after his signature. Fulham (2011-2018) Aged 16, Woodrow was snapped up by Fulham on 25 March 2011 for £440,000; this was a massive fee for a non-league club at the time. Cauley played mainly for the Under-18 squad in his few couple of seasons with the club, although he did make several Development squad matches in 2011-12, scoring one goal against Liverpool Reserves. He was a key player during that season for the U18's when they won the national U18 title, beating Blackburn in the final where he got on the scoresheet in a 2-0 victory. An impressive start to the 2012-13 season saw Cauley scored 12 goals in 9 opening matches for the Under-18 squad, which gave him a promotion to the newly-formed Under-21 squad. A goal soon followed against Liverpool U21, an effort from the edge of the box at a very tough angle which surprised the goalkeeper and came off the underside of the bar. He began to become first choice striker in the U21 squad for the rest of the season and the beginning of the 2013-14 season, until he was loaned out to Southend United, where he found life difficult and despite some impressive performances he struggled to find the net on a regular basis. He was recalled mid-way through the season to play more regular football in the Under-21 squad once more, and on 8 March 2014 Felix Magath selected him to start against Cardiff in the first team, arguably the biggest shock selection of the season. He then followed up the next week by playing the full 90 minutes in a much-needed win over Newcastle, and was unlucky as he found the net but was given offside. His first goal came on the final day of the 2013-14 season as he scored in a 2-2 draw against Crystal Palace. He saw plenty of game time throughout 2014-15 as Fulham competed in the Championship for the first time in over 13 years. Though Cauley only managed 5 goals in 34 appearances, fans appreciated his high work rate and potential - highlighted by a fantastic strike during a 3-3 draw away to Rotherham United. His first goal of the 2015-16 season came as he snatched a late stoppage time equaliser at home to Huddersfield Town that finished 1-1, followed up the following week by scoring the third during a 3-1 win at Rotherham. After the arrival of new manager Slaviša Jokanović, Cauley's time in the first team dried up very quickly, and his appearances were soon limited to a few League Cup matches. After the club's promotion to the Premier League in 2018, he was sent on loan to League One side Barnsley which would be turned permanent on 1 January 2019 upon the re-opening of the transfer window. After Fulham =Fulham Statistics= Appearances U18 squad *Incomplete data Reserves / U21 squad U23 squad First team =Fulham Matches= Reserves / U21 squad U23 squad First team =External links and references= Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:England